Glory Box
by You.Upgraded
Summary: Damon and Elena return home from a Halloween party at the old Lockwood place. Elena is having a hard time adjusting to her new vampire life, but Damon might just be the solution she's been searching for. Includes graphic smut, as always. Takes place during Season 4. (NOTE: I do not own any of these characters)


My take on what is to come for Delena this season. :) Haven't decided yet if this will have multiply chapters or not, depends on reviews and such. Please comment and enjoy! WARNING: This story continues SMUT. NOTE: I do not own any CW characters/L. J. Smith characters, nor do I claim too.

"I can't do it Damon," Elena, frowned as her and Damon walked through the front door of the boarding house. "I can't be around all those people," she shook her head, "all I see now are their veins pulsing and I can smell their blood. I think I'm going to be sick."

Throwing her coat onto one of the chairs in the living room, she bounded for the bathroom. Damon shook his head, before padding off to his liquor cabinet and grabbing a bottle of Bourbon. Pouring the amber tinted liquid into a glass, he proceeded to down the contents before refilling once again.

"What am I suppose to do?" Elena asked, emerging from the bathroom and throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't want to be around anyone until I can get this under control," she announced, "but what if I never get this under control? Then what?"

Her eyes looked as if they were filling with tears, something that would of course break Damon's heart. "Don't, Elena," he warned, finding his place at her side as she covered her face in her hands.

"Hey, listen," he began, pulling on her arms so that she could look into his eyes, uncovering that beautiful face of hers. "You're going to overcome this," he reassured, "it takes time and practice, you'll get there." Those big chocolate eyes of hers were wide with upset and yet Damon could see the glimmer of hopefulness burning inside.

"I just wish I could handle it now," Elena continued, "and I wish I could adapt to Stefan's diet, but I just…..I don't know."

A deep breathe escaped Damon as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't need Stefan's diet right now," he stated, "you need real blood, whether that be from a blood bag or a compelled citizen of Mystic Falls. It will make you strong Elena and you won't feel the cravings as bad. Trust me, this will get better but you need to stop worrying about Saint Stefan and his judgements. Who is he to play morality police? He can't say anything to you, he was a ripper, something I will never let you become."

Elena bit her lower lip, trying to keep the smile from spreading across her features. The idea that Damon still cared for her, when he didn't have too pleased her greatly. Even though he'd been ignoring her for the past few days, at least they were speaking now and she couldn't ask for someone better to be helping her with this. Lord knew, Stefan was secretly judging her and not so secretly found of her being a vampire. It wasn't something planned or intended but Elena knew she needed to work with what she had. She needed to accepted that she would never be human again and that this was her life now.

"Thank you," she finally muttered, "and thank you for getting me out of there tonight, I don't even want to think what would have happened."

A smug smirk took to Damon's lips as he thought about the night that they had just had. A Halloween party hosted by none other than Caroline Forbes, location of course, the Lockwood place. "You would have ended up having a cocktail consisting of one of Mystic Falls seniors," he replied, "and then I would have had to compel him and all would have been well. Seriously, Elena, stop being so hard on yourself."

"I wouldn't have been able to stop," she shook her head, "It would have been a mess."

Her dainty hands slid down the fabric of her black dress, smoothing out the wrinkles as she went. This was difficult but no one said it would be easy, nothing about life, especially vampire life, was easy. Looking back up towards Damon she noticed he was making his way up the old staircase.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trailing him as she herself made it to the stairs.

"I'm going to change and get out of this suit slash Dracula costume which you insisted I wear," he commented with a smirk, "although I'm not complaining, you make a pretty sexy vampiress with that costume. It was only fair I look equally as good. Besides, it's sorta like we're making fun of ourselves, half the town practically knows what we are."

Shaking her head, Elena followed Damon upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Do you mind Vampira?" he asked, pulling off the crazy red cape and throwing it onto the nearest surface.

After undoing the buttons of his vest, he then began unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"I'm going to get naked," he stated, "so you can stay and enjoy the show or you can go wait for me to finish getting dressed."

Crossing her arms over her chest Elena scoffed. "We were in the middle of a very important conversation," she commented, "it was kinda rude of you to walk away don't you think?"

A slight chuckle erupted from deep within Damon, knowing why she was all of a sudden hurt. Feelings become heightened when one is turned into a vampire and now she was beginning to experience said enhancements.

"What's so funny?" she asked, eyebrows knitted together, looking truly upset. "Do you think me asking you to help is humorous?"

Damon stood there for a moment, eying the pouting vampire princess in his doorway, an idea springing to his mind. "You want my help?" he questioned, gazing into Elena's dark spheres.

"Yes," she nodded, coming a little further into the room until she was standing in front of the winter-eyed vampire.

"Come here," he began, taking her hand into his and leading her over to the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, he pulled Elena down next to him. "I'm going to teach you how to stop," he explained, "but you're going to practice on me."

Exposing his neck to her completely, Damon waited for Elena to scoot closer and sink her fangs in.

"Do it, Elena," he commanded, "trust me, it's better me than someone else."

The baby vampire slowly slid closer to him, small hands resting on his shoulders. This position was a little awkward, she thought, practically straddling him on the bed that was also his. This seemed wrong but then again it seemed completely right and she was appreciative of his offer to help.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, her breath gliding across his skin.

"Positive," he answered, "now, you're not going to be able to see the vein pulsing like you would a human but your instincts will tell you were to go."

Slowly, Elena allowed her fangs to extend from her gums, the razor sharp points grazing over Damon's neck. Closing her eyes, she felt the pull just as he said she would, the instinct taking over. Without hesitation she sank her fangs into his flesh, feeling the rush of blood instantly, the iron taste filling her mouth. The crimson current flowed down her throat as he lips sucked in as much as she could. His blood was delicious, causing her to spiral into a near euphoric state and she felt positively intoxicated. A low guttural moan slid past Damon's lips as Elena continued to feed from him, his hands gripping her hips instinctively. He knew he shouldn't be deriving pleasure from this, but he couldn't help it. Damn her, he thought, why did he have to be so in love with her?

One hand glided into her hair, tugging gently as she retracted her fangs from his neck. Elena slid her tongue across the puncture marks, before kissing Damon's collarbone gently. The move even surprised her but she felt a sudden need, a want…..a desire, overcoming her frame. Glancing upward she locked eyes with his cerulean stare, hands now gripping his shoulders a little tighter.

The blood stained Elena's lips, but that only made Damon want to kiss her more, the idea that she had just consumed him drove him wild. Feeling her weight shift in his lap, his mouth dropped open in fascination. Her body fully straddling his, their lips mere inches apart. Suddenly, she closed the gap between them, her mouth crashing against his own. Tongues intertwining as they battled for dominance, the kiss becoming torrid and extremely passionate. Elena's hands began sliding off Damon's dress shirt, wanting him to be rid of the material once and for all. Obliging, he shrugged out of the fabric, whipping it across the room. This was unbelievable and yet neither of them seemed to want it to stop, they couldn't turn back now, this was their defining moment.

"Elena," Damon breathed against her mouth, the blood beginning to dry in patches.

Slowly, he slid his tongue across her pouted lips, collecting the remaining ruby liquid relishing in his own taste mixed with hers.

"Damon," she whispered back, his name almost like a breathy moan. "Damon, don't stop," she continued, digging her nails into his shoulders, before inhaling his mouth once more in a torrid lip-lock.

His hands were everywhere now, traveling the length of her frame before his stealthy fingers began tugging at the corset strings in the back of Elena's dress.

"Damn it," he muttered, before turning her abruptly in his arms so that she was facing away from him. A tiny gasp of unexpectedness escaped her, as she turned her head to try and catch a glimpse of what he was doing.

"Aren't you the expert with this," she teased, referring to the fact that he'd had a lot of prior experience with corsets in his past.

"Yes," he nodded, fingers still working deftly against the knotted strings. "I'm just overwhelmed," he admitted, his voice now husky and completely seductive.

"Fuck it," he growled, ripping the corset apart with a few swift tears, the bodice of the dress falling slightly, exposing Elena's supple breasts.

Damon's hands moved to her perky chest, pulling her backward so that he could finally have his way with her. Lips meeting her neck as he kissed and sucked the tender area, large palms relentless against her heaving breasts, as nipples began to harden from the stimulation. She moaned deep and throaty, eyes fluttering closed as if this was her ultimate fantasy becoming a reality. Teasingly, he rolled her erected peaks between his thumb and middle finger, low growls of desire omitting from his throat. Mouth wasting no time as it found her breasts, taking one of her nipples between his teeth.

"Oh God, Damon," she gasped, one dainty hand knotting in his raven hair, keeping him against her closely.

Feeling the suction his lips were now providing, she could also feel the warm sensation of wetness pooling between her legs. Of course he could sense this, he could always smell her, especially when she was aroused. One hand trailed under her hiked up gown, squeezing her thigh as he made his way higher and higher until he had reached the place of maximum heat. Swiftly, he pushed her panties aside, middle finger gliding over her moistened slit. Hips bucking downward involuntarily trying to gain more friction as he teased her so perfectly.

"Is this what you want?" he purred in questions, knowing full well the answer but he needed to finally hear the words.

"Yes," she didn't hesitated, "Yes, Damon, please."

One hand was placed under her chin, seizing her neck in a comfortable but controlling manor, while his other hand proceed to part her thighs.

"Wider," he whispered into her ear seductively, feeling her weight shift in his lap as she spreads her legs like she's told. "Good girl," he breathes, his breath feeling warm against her neck even though when she was alive everything about him was cold.

A second later she's throwing her head back, her long mane of hair flying around her face, mouth wide open as sounds of passion flow out. Damon has sunk two fingers into her tight, wet, passage, moving in and out so slow it has to hurt. The warmth in her belly is rising and she knows her arousal is practically pouring out of her in waves. The trickling moisture is soaking his dress pants and he smirks against her skin. "More, Damon," she begs, head lolling to the side as her eyes continue to flutter, a sound resembling a howl bellowing from within. In this he finds triumph, he finds satisfaction and he finds exactly what he's been waiting for; Elena to want him back in every way.

Within seconds she's trembling against him, crying out in ecstasy as he increases the pace of his rushing fingers inside her drenched core.

"Cum for me, Elena," he commands through gritted teeth, needing this just as much as she does. Lips locked once again around her dark nipple, sucking with force while she explodes around his invading digits.

"Damon!" she whimpers, eyes opening once again, fist in his hair pulling his face to hers, lips connecting with force.

The climax unfurling, winding down as she continues to shake, her sex leaking an abundance of pleasure induced fluids onto the material of his pants.

"Damon," she pants, removing her mouth from his own, eyes daggering into the cerulean gaze of her lover. "Make love to me," she states, not asks, this is something she needs him to obey. Turning around in his lap, she goes to kiss his neck, traveling down to his shoulder and back up again. Tongue gliding against parted lips, before she places the gentlest peck against his forehead.

"Make love to me, now, Damon," she insists, pushing on his shoulders with her new vampire strength, his back hitting the soft sheets of the bed.

Sliding off of his now laying frame, Elena begins to pull off her dress, slowly as if she's giving him a show. Thumbs hooking into the sides of her black, lace panties, tugging the material down slowly before kicking them off at the ankles. Damon sits up on his elbows, mouth open in awe along with wide eyes to accompany his shock and want.

"Come here," he commands, watching her smirk and shake her head in defiance, fingertip between her teeth as she looks so seductive and innocent. "Come here, Elena," he states, more sternly, fingers working to undo his pants before sliding them off completely.

In a flash she's upon him, nails dragging down his alabaster skin, fangs sliding from her gums once more. Damon's hand slides into Elena's hair, pulling her down to kiss his lips for a surprisingly sweet embrace.

"I will make love to you," he agrees to her demands, "there is nothing I want more in the entire world than to be with you."

The heightened emotions inside the baby vampire are now on overdrive, her dead heart almost kick starting, it's times like this when she knows she can be in love with this man. Sliding his hands down to her hips, he grips them tightly before changing their position, towering above her. Ocean eyes appraising her petite frame, completely bare and all his, finally, at last.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, leaning down once again to claim those soft, sweet lips of hers. "I will give you everything," he promises, "all I've ever wanted was you."

Elena smiles, hands cupping Damon's face, their eyes locked, nothing else matters in this moment. "I love you, Damon," she finally says the words and he's more than overjoyed, "I have loved you for so long, but now I know…I know I'm in love with you."

The words are true and pure, bringing a wave of emotion onto the elder vampire. This is what he's waited for, this is what he's been dreaming of ever since they met. "I love you too," he answers back, "I promise I won't let you down, I promise to love you for all eternity."

"I need you," she whispers, head nodding slightly as if to say she wants them to become one in this very moment. Without any words, he understands what she needs now, she needs him, intimately, forever.

Grasping his erect member with one hand, Damon begins guiding himself past Elena's velvety folds, eliciting a moan and cry of pleasure simultaneously.

"You ok?" he asks, looking back into her large doe eyes, needing to make sure everything is just fine.

"Yes," she nods, "I'm great….perfect."

Hands trailing down his biceps, holding tightly as he continues to enter her, tight inner walls restricting movement but slowly accepting his thick length. With a steady rhythm, he rocks his hips back and forth, gliding deeper inside her with each small thrust. So this is what it feels like to make love. This is what it feels like to truly be one with another person, not just another vampire but someone whom you are truly in love with.

The tiny coos and gasps, escape Elena's parted lips, her hips rising each time to meet Damon thrusts as he fills her, stretching her, completing her.

"I'm so close," she pants, knowing it's soon but her tiny body can not help the immense amount of pleasure he is bestowing upon her.

Snaking one hand between them, he encircles her engorged little bundle of nerves with expert fingertips. Starting off soft and gently, increasing the speed and pressure a little more as he feels her inner walls spasm around his throbbing member.

"Oh God," she moans out loudly, body practically coming off the bed as she reaches orgasm, tumbling down the spiral staircase of climax. Wrapping his arms around her frame, he holds her close to his chest, allowing her thrumming body to reach a calm state.

"More," she whispers, "I want you to cum too."

The words ignite even more of a fire inside Damon and he can't refuse her offer. He wants Elena to experience orgasm once again, repeatedly if he could have his way. He also needs to find release, preferably inside her, finally making their oneness come full circle. Before he can continue on with his movements, she has him on his back, his manhood still buried inside her to the hilt.

"I want to be on top," she states, not that he'd ever protest, this is one of his favorite positions.

To experience this with his one true love is fascinating and so satisfying, the view outstanding.

"By all means," he smirks, "take the lead Miss Gilbert. There is so much for me to enjoy and admire right now."

Gently, she circles her hips against his pelvis, one tiny hand palming her perky breast while the other glides up the smooth expanse of Damon's chest.

"Oh Damon," Elena, moans out, the noise of her words reverberating off the walls of the large bedroom.

"Jesus, Elena," he answers back, feeling the soft tissue of her inner walls clenching him tightly. The tip of his manhood hitting against the sweet spot inside her, causing her to ride him that much faster.

"Right there," she pants, teeth tugging at her lower lip, "Yes…Yes, Oh God."

The way she sounds above him is music to his ears, this is what heaven truly feels like. The stirring feeling of release begins, deep within the vampire as he watches his lover claim his body, over and over again. He's close but he can hold the sensation off just a bit longer, she has to be on the precipice too before he lets go. Tonight they will fall over the edge together, their bond solidified by this carnal act of pleasure.

They don't notice anything happening around them, nor does their vampire senses pick up the sound of the front door opening and closing. They are only in tuned to each other, ensconced in the beauty and desire of what they're finally experience with one another. The creaking staircase doesn't register or the soft, padding feet in the hallway. They are deaf to whatever else is going on, they don't feel anything besides the pure sensations of bliss. So, as the emerald gaze of Stefan sets upon them from the half opened bedroom door, they don't even look up or panic. There is nothing but the two bodies on the bed, nothing matters except for the oneness of Damon and Elena tonight. The union of their bodies, their minds and their souls, while the tortured brother grieves from so close yet so far.

Stefan wants to look away but he can't, the image of his beloved on top of his brother is too much to bare. Her naked flesh exposed to his crystal orbs, that supple skin being raked over by different hands now. The pounding in his brain increases and he hears Elena scream Damon's name at the top of her lungs. He wants to scream out as well, but it's for an entirely different reason. Ripping them apart seems like a great idea, but Stefan is more blinded by sorrow than by rage at the moment. Instead of retaliating, he turns his back on the lovers, disappearing into his bedroom at the other end of the boarding house. He will act as if he was never there, he will forget the images seared into his mind, but most of all he will let go of Elena.

With one final thrust and cry of extreme passion, she's cumming hard all over his thickness. Eyes rolling into the back of his skull and he too is experiencing the euphoric high of a glorious orgasm. Spilling his dead seed deep within her womb, the tears in his eyes ignored until now.

"Oh Damon," Elena coos, bending down to kiss the cascading wetness from his cheeks.

"You too," he notes, large palm resting against her cheek, as his thumb wipes away the residue of new tears.

"I have an excuse," she laughs lightly, "I'm new remember."

As if he could ever forget, this moment only proving her extreme perfectness to him once again.

"And I love you," he states, "Don't you ever forget that."


End file.
